Princess Celestia
' Princess Celestia' (voiced by Nicole Oliver) is a beautiful white alicorn and ruler of Equestria. She's also the older sister of Princess Luna and mentor to Twilight Sparkle. Her goal, other than ruling her kingdom, is controlling the sun and raising it in the morning, and setting it at night. Her sister controls the moon at night. Although considered a wise ruler, she's also fun loving and impish, but never does anything that can harm her subjects. Celestia is seen as a highly respected princess by the FT Squad. Also, Celestia serves as a Future Time Travel Authority, serving the organization from Equestria. Trivia *Celestia met the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. ''It was revealed that she invited the team, and guest stars to Ponyville, because she sensed that they had some connection with the Elements of Harmony. It was also revealed that she revived Bruton, who the squad first met in ''The FT Squad's Adventures in Dinosaur. Since then, she's made recurring appearances in the series. *Celestia made minor guest appearances in The FT Squad Meets Mulan,'' The FT Squad's Adventures in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, and ''The FT Squad Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Celestia will make occassional appearances in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb. In an original DeviantArt story, she'll meet the shy and timid Kyle Larman, where she'll encourage him to just be himself around others, including her. Kyle will in turn start idolizing her as a wise, beautiful and compassionate hero. Kyle will refer to Celestia as his favorite Future Time Travel Authority. Celestia won't mind this nice worshipping and will provide useful advice and companionship to the boy at times. She will also allow Kyle send her letters whenever he wants to talk with her. Celestia will appear mostly in season 2 of the series. *Celestia will officially guest star in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You, though she won't appear as many times as the other guest stars. Instead, she'll be staying behind and looking for a way to help Kyle feel better from his anxiety problem. *Celestia will make minor appearances in the B-story of The FT Squad Goes to Monsters Inc. and The FT Squad Goes to Jurassic Park. *Celestia will guest star in The FT Squad's Adventures in Rock-a-Doodle. *While Twilight Sparkle is Celestia's faithful student, Celestia sees Kyle the Otter as another faithful student and shows immense faith in him. *Celestia is truly the leader of the Elite Guard Equestria Council, like her younger sister Luna they bring balace honor to Equestria Elite Guard Days. *Princess Celestia also sees Thomas as a faithful student since he and Percy helped Twilight Sparkle save Canterlot from Queen Chrysalis in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding (Full Movie). *Princess Celestia is also Duck's Girlfriend. *Princess Celestia is also best friends with Sir Topham Hatt. *Princess Celestia along with Princess Luna are good friends with Shifu and Mewtwo. Gallery 180px-Celestia talking S1E13.png ImagesCALV3AUC.jpg 1000px-Princess Celestia perfect regal shot S3E10-1-.png 1000px-Princess Celestia waiting S2E02-1-.png Celestia in an alternate universe.png|Celestia in an alternate universe Principal Celestia.png|Princess Celestia's human counterpart, Principal Celestia 296px-Anthro_Principal_Celestia_EG_doll_packaging.png|Principal Celestia's half-pony form Princess Celestia.jpg 1000px-Celestia using dark magic.jpg|Celestia corrupted by The Darkness Crystal Princess Celestia.png|Princess Celestia as an Alicorn Crystal Pony MLP Princess Celestia as Thomas character.png|Princess Celestia as a Thomas character Princess Celestia as a young filly.png|Princess Celestia as a young filly mlp___princess_celestia_galaxy_by_soulrainbow-d7gp0vw.png Category:PRINCESSES Category:HEROINES Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Queens Category:Horses Category:Aunts Category:Sisters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Unicorns Category:Alicorns Category:Pure of Heart Category:Teachers Category:Ponies Category:Life Savers Category:Girlfriends Category:Future Time Travel Authorities Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Honorary Members Category:Singing characters Category:Mentors Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Faline's Ohanna members Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Family